1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of electric heaters. Specifically, it is related to the remotely regulated heater tubes with heat sinks with flanges that are bent and folded to hold the heat sink in position.
2. Background
Heater tubes are widely used in small electric heaters, air conditioners, car heaters, air plane heaters, train heaters, marine heaters and other fields.
In the existing PTC electric heaters, the connection between the heating tubes and the heat spreading chips or plates is either by adhesive or soldering method. The use of adhesive might cause glue smell or the production of small amount of organic gas during the heating process. It might also cause connection loosening between the heating tube and the heat spreading chips after long time usage, shortening the life time of the heater. On the other hand, using soldering method often causes the production of excessive lead, which is harmful for human health.
During the installation of heater tubes, insulation paper is wound around the heating element. Currently, the way of winding is to wrap the insulation paper on the PTC heating elements layer by layer. This approach might cause the wrapping is not tightened, which causes noise when the heater is working.
This problem becomes more prominent when applied to air conditioners. With the improvement of life quality in the past several years, air conditioners become more and more popular. Heater tubes for air conditioners not only play a supporting role in providing auxiliary heating, but also help warm up coolant when the temperature is below −5 degree Celsius, so that the air conditioner could be started under low temperature. Air conditioners equipped with such heater tubes are generally used in a relatively closed space for cooling or heating. They are frequently used, and for a long time.